Rosario Wizard
by deathknighttimas
Summary: Lilly was not a normal Muggleborn. How does a Japanese Vampire Clan relate to her?  What does that mean for Harry? Good Dumbledore,And Voldemort.HarryxHarem


**Rosario Wizard**

**Monster Form **

_Parseltounge_

_**Spells/attacks**_

Books,Emphasis words

(a/n I do not own any thing. The first chapter is modifed from the leaving Harry at the dursleys scene. Harry xharem For sure Moka,Kurumu,Mizore,Yukari Sendo,Hermione,Luna,and Either Fleur or Gabrielle Delacour. James has Monster or Demon blood in his line I haven't decided which.)

**Lilly is a what.**

It seemed that Professor McGonagall had reached the point she was most anxious to discuss, the real reason she had been waiting on a cold, hard wall all day, for neither as a cat nor as a woman had she fixed Dumbledore with a more piercing stare as she did now. It was plain that whatever "everyone" was saying, she was not going to believe it until Dumbledore told her it was true. Dumbledore, however, was choosing another lemon drop and did not answer.

"What they're saying," she pressed on, "is that last night Voldemort turned up in Godric's Hollow. He went to find the Potters. The rumor is that -

Lily and James Potter -

The rumor is Lily and James Potter are - are - that they're - dead_."_

Dumbledore bowed his head.

Professor McGonagall gasped.

"Lily and James…I can't believe it…I didn't want to believe it…Oh, Albus…"

Dumbledore reached out and patted her on the shoulder. "I know…I know…" he said heavily.

Professor McGonagall's voice trembled as she went on. "That's not all. They're saying he tried to kill the Potter's son, Harry.

But - he couldn't. He couldn't kill that little boy. No one knows why, or how, but they're saying that when he couldn't kill Harry Potter, Voldemort's power somehow broke - and that's why he's gone."

Dumbledore nodded glumly.

"It's - it's true_?"_ faltered Professor McGonagall. "After all he's done…all the people he's killed…he couldn't kill a little boy? It's just astounding…of all the things to stop him…but how in the name of heaven did Harry survive?"

"We can only guess," said Dumbledore. "We may never know."

Professor McGonagall pulled out a lace handkerchief and dabbed at her eyes beneath her spectacles. Dumbledore gave a great sniff as he took a golden watch from his pocket and examined it. It was a very odd watch. It had twelve hands but no numbers; instead, little planets were moving around the edge. It must have made sense to Dumbledore, though, because he put it back in his pocket and said, "Hagrid's late. I suppose it was he who told you I'd be here by the way?"

"Yes," said Professor McGonagall. "And I don't suppose you're going to tell me why you're here, of all places?"

"I've come to bring Harry to his aunt and uncle. They're the only family he has left now."

"They are not his relatives.",said a female voice. Out of the darkness walked out a pink haired women with a bundle in her arms along with a silver hair gentlemen both have a aristocratic air around them."Lilly-niichan is not a Evans,she is or should I say was a Bloodriver."

"Bloodriver isn't that a Vampire clan in Japan.",stated Professor McGonagall.

"Yes it is.",said the Silver haired man" Sorry we haven't introduce ourselves. I am Issa Shuzen head of the Shuzen clan, this is my lover Akasha Bloodriver,and our little bound of joy Moka."

"Does that mean Lilly was a vampire?",asked McGonagall

"Yes ,but she was also a witch. Lilly and her one of her best friends a succubus by the name Ageha Kurono were the first to be know as Monsterborn witches simular to your muggleborn no.",said Akasha " I believe that Lilly named Ageha as Harry's godmother ,and making a arrange marriage between Harry and her Daughter Kurumu."

"I would have to ask how would raise Harry ?",asked Dumbledore

" Like one of our own child,and the way Lilly-chan would raise him.",said Akasha

Professor McGonagall opened her mouth, changed her mind, swallowed, and then said, "yes - yes, you're right, of course. But how is the boy getting here, Dumbledore?" She eyes his cloak suddenly as though she thought he might be hiding Harry underneath it.

"Hagrid's bringing him.",said Dumbledore

"Who is this Hagrid fellow?",asked Issa

"He is the half giant Groundskeeper at Hogwarts school for witchcraft ,and wizardry.",said Dumbledore

"You think it - wise- to trust Hagrid with something as important as this?"

"I would trust Hagrid with my life," said Dumbledore.

"I'm not saying his heart isn't in the right place," said Professor McGonagall grudgingly, "but you can't pretend he's not careless. He does tend to - what was that?"

A low rumbling sound had broken the silence around them. It grew steadily louder as the looked up and down the street for some sign of a headlight; it swelled to a roar as they both looked up at the sky - and a huge motorcycle fell out of the air and landed on the road in front of them. Which woke up Moka who was sleeping.

If the motorcycle was huge, it was nothing to the man sitting astride it. He was almost twice as tall as a normal man and at least five times as wide. He looked simply too big to be allowed, and so wild - long tangles of bushy black hair and beard hid most of his face, he had hands the size of trash can lids, and his feet in their leather boots were like baby dolphins. In his vast, muscular arms he was holding a bundle of blankets.

"Hagrid," said Dumbledore, sounding relieved. "At last. And where did you get that motorcycle?"

"Borrowed it, Professor Dumbledore, sir," said the giant, climbing carefully off the motorcycle as he spike. "Young Sirius Black lent it to me. I've got him, sir. Who are you two?"

"She is Harry's biological Aunt Akasha Bloodriver,her lover Issa Shuzen ,and Harry's cousin Moka. No problems, were there?"

"No, sir - house was almost destroyed, but I got him out all right before the Muggles started swarmin' around. He fell asleep as we were flying over Bristol."

Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall bet forward over the bundle of blankets. Inside, just visible, was a baby boy, fast asleep. Under a tuft of jet-black hair over his forehead they could see a curiously shaped cut, like a bolt of lightning.

"Is that where -?" whispered Professor McGonagall.

"Yes," said Dumbledore. "He'll have that scar forever."

"Couldn't you do something about it, Dumbledore?"

"Even if I could, I wouldn't. Scars can come in handy. I have one myself above my left knee that is a perfect map of the London Underground. Well - give him here, Hagrid - we'd better get this over with."

"I think it would make him look handsome when he is older.",said Akasha

Dumbledore took Harry in his arms.

"Could I - could I say good-bye to him, sir?" asked Hagrid. He bent his great, shaggy head over Harry and gave him what must have been a very scratchy, whiskery kiss. Then, suddenly, Hagrid let out a howl like a wounded dog.

"Shhh!" hissed Professor McGonagall, "you'll wake the Muggles!"

"S-s-sorry," sobbed Hagrid, taking out a large, spotted handkerchief and burying his face in it.

"Yes, yes, it's all very sad, but get a grip on yourself, Hagrid, or we'll be found," Professor McGonagall whispered, patting Hagrid gingerly on the arm as Dumbledore walked over to Akasha and gave her Harry. Harry woke up and was looking at Moka,and Moka was looking at Harry with look of interest in her eyes.

"Well," said Dumbledore finally, "that's that. Just one more thing I would like to check up on Harry from time to time,if that is alright?"

"That is no problem. You can even bring other pureblood childern so Harry to make friends.",said Akasha

"That sound fair I know the Longbottoms were friends to your late sister,and brother in law. We've no business staying here. We may as well go and join the celebrations.",said Dumbledore with that Akasha ,and Issa open a portal to their manor to took Harry and Moka home

"Yeah," said Hagrid in a very muffled voice, "I'll be takin' Sirius his bike back. G'night, Professor McGonagall - Professor Dumbledore, sir."

Wiping his streaming eyes on his jacket sleeve, Hagrid swung himself onto the motorcycle and kicked the engine into life; with a roar I rose into the air and off into the night.

"I shall see you soon, I expect, Professor McGonagall," said Dumbledore, nodding to her. Professor McGonagall blew her nose in reply.

Dumbledore turned and walked back down the street. On the corner he stopped and took out the silver Put-Outer. He clicked it once, and twelve balls of light sped back to their street lamps so the Privet Drive glowed suddenly orange and he could make out a tabby cat slinking around the corner at the other end of the street. "Good luck, Harry," he murmured. He turned on his heel and with a swish of his cloak, he was gone


End file.
